Aspects of the disclosure relate to computer vision and augmented reality.
Online shopping has become an extremely popular way for a consumer to purchase goods. Unsurprisingly, online shopping has become a multi-billion dollar industry. While viewing a product during an online shopping experience, a user may be able to visualize the product in his/her physical environment using augmented reality techniques. The user may visualize how a product, being scaled to its proper physical dimensions, may fit in the user's physical environment.
Envisioning products in different settings is a difficult task, frequently encountered in various circumstances. For example, a consumer may wish to envision how a coffee maker would look on the consumer's countertop in his/her kitchen, and whether the coffee maker would fit on the countertop underneath the cabinets. Assuming the coffee maker fits under the countertop, the consumer may also wish to know whether the coffee maker would still fit under the countertop with the coffee maker's lid in an open position.
Existing solutions only take into account the product's dimensions based on published specifications (e.g., width×height×depth). Often times a product requires more space than what is defined by the published physical dimensions, as described in the coffee maker example above. For example, when a coffee maker has the upper lid in an open position, the height of the coffee maker is increased and the coffee maker takes up more space in the physical environment. As a result, the user may be misguided as to the actual dimensions of the product and how well it may fit within his/her physical environment. Furthermore, these solutions do not take into account behavior of the products within certain physical environments.